


Hollow Bait

by sylph_feather



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Ficlet, Gen, Sorry guys, hollow bait, hollows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: There weren’t supposed to be so many hollows.





	Hollow Bait

**Author's Note:**

> bleach has sang its siren’s song once more and I’m watching it for the 4th time. Sorry y’all

The hollow bait drifted through the air like ash, and the monsters hovered above in the air like deadly birds, clawing their way out of the shadows.  
Ichigo runs and runs and runs, slicing bone white masks as he launches himself in a desperate bid towards home.  
Not fast enough.

—

The battle is over, both boys drained.  
Ichigo collapses under the weight of everything.  
“You killed her,” he whispers, kneeling on the ground.  
Ishida is crouched as well, but not weakly sprawled like Ichigo. He’s curled, small, weight of denial pushing him inwards. It threatens to crush him.  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he hisses, fingers winding under his glasses and through his hair. “There weren’t supposed to be so many.”  
“You killed her,” Ichigo repeats again, clutching Yuzu to his body, energy rolling off him in waves, deadly fury. His sword shimmers with his spiritual pressure as he draws it, cradling his dead sister on his hip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you wanna scream at me, do so in the comments or hit me up at sylph-bird-63 on tumblr.


End file.
